Combat Mastery (Unique)
This unique skill allows the user to wield any kind of weapon and use the respective sword skills up to the six-hit combo. However, due to its power it does have a drawback. Each sword skill that is not the user's original sword skill has an increased cooldown time. That means that if a skill originally cools down in five seconds, the Combat Mastery skill extends it to ten seconds. Higher level skills get higher increases. At the maximum six-hit skills, this unique skill increases the cooldown time by 30 seconds. Sword skills of unique skills cannot be imitated. Only attacks of regular skills can be copied. Another thing of importance is that this skill levels with each weapon type. This means that if a player uses a sword, it would have its own level for a sword. Equip a dagger and the skill changes. Thus, to even unlock skills, a player must train with the weapon just as hard as he would train with his main weapon. This literally makes him start at square one with every new weapon. Beginning at 0/1000, Sho only acquires two sword skills. One one-hit strike and one two-hit combo. At 500/1000 or half mastery, Sho unlocks two 1-hit skills and one of every combo skill for a total of 7 skills. After the usual time for training, Sho "masters" the skill and unlocks at least 12 moves for each weapon. The skills unlocked contain two moves of every attack combo. This means that Sho will get two 1-hit strikes, two 2-hit combos, two 3-hit combos and so on until the 6-hit combo. Then any other skills he acquires can only be one hit attacks. It also adds on higher leveled Martial Arts and Two-Handed Bo Staff skills not unlocked to other players along with stats. Of course, this unique skill is not without drawback. The advantage of this skill is highly mitigated by the stance that it provides, massively cutting down offensive capabilities. Not only that, the damage from these skills themselves are only above average, not highly powerful like the other unique skills. Requirements This skill is given to the player with the highest martial arts ability, the greatest evasion and dodge rate, and the best in circular along with unorthodox movement. This skill also takes into play the maxed Martial Arts skill slot, the Dodge skill slot, and the addition of the Circular Flow skill slot. It also also takes into account the person's real-life fighting ability without the aid of the system. The player must also have been the one to defeat the Sun Wukong boss and completed the entirety of the «Path to Mastery» quest line. Stats *Bodily Movement Speed: +200% *Circular Movement Speed: +300% *Agility: +300% *Dodge Rate: +300% *Attack Speed: +120% *Parry Rate: +150% *Reaction Speed: +90% *Cooldown Time: -50% *Attack Damage Normal: +100% Skill Set Two-Handed Bo Staff *Pivot - (2-hit combo) Using his staff, Sho pivots out of the way of an attack. He then returns with two fast spinning kicks kicks. *Tap Tap - (2-hit combo) Using his staff, Sho deflects 2 attacks by striking at the blade near the crossguard. He then flips over the enemy by slamming his staff to the ground, using the boosted skill to launch himself at a faster rate. *Counter Spin - (2-hit combo) A skill that counters the skill of another player by spinning to the side and whacking twice with his his staff. *Retreating Parries - (5-block combo) Using the ends of his staff, Sho moves quickly backwards to block enemy attacks. *All Limbs - (8-block combo) Sho uses the bottom of his feet and his staff to lightly redirect attacks. Involves moving around and kicks on the sides of weapons. *Close Quarters - (14-hit combo) Sho initiates with a flip over the enemy. He leaves his staff implanted on the ground and starts off with a side kick followed by a hook kick. He then finishes the combo by using his dagger and sword, confusing the enemy with his circular movements. is center of a circle *Whirlwind Negation - (12-hit evasion) A evasive skill that successfully dodges and redirects up to twelve attacks. Consists of retreating attacks and spinning movements. *Barrier of Wind – (24-hit evasion) Allows him to successfully dodge and redirect the damage of twenty-four attacks. Consists of retreating attacks and spinning movements. *Hurricane Evasion - (36-hit evasion) His ultimate skill and an evasive skill, Sho activates it by holding his staff in the middle with one hand and tapping it once on the ground. He gets enhanced dexterity and speed, able to dodge and redirect 36 attacks. Consists of retreating attacks and spinning movements. Martial Arts *Hitting Air - (1-hit evasion) An extremely high level skill that flips and dodges a single attack. The move does not require a running start but is more effective with one. *Charge Checker - (1-hit evasion) Sho jumps up and curls both of his feet to kick out in a hard strike, launching him back with great force and placing a Knockback along with a three second stuns on the enemy. Is a highly advanced skill. *Advantageous Roll - (1-hit combo) Initiates with a roll to the side. Sho then comes up with a forward smash. *Horizontal Flip - (1-hit combo) Initiates with a horizontal flip over an enemy's attack. Sho then lunges forwards with a spearing attack. *Counter Roll - (1-hit combo) A skill that starts with rolling towards the enemy. Sho then swings his staff with two hands at their legs. A powerful counter skill. *Drop Spin - (1-hit) A skill that initiates with Sho dropping to the ground and spinning upright with a windmill sweep. *Evasive Strikes - (2-hit combo) A downward swing that targets the enemy's weapon arm followed by a swing from the other side to the neck. If it misses, Sho keeps going with the strong forward momentum, flipping or rolling to get out of dodge. If it hits the enemy in anyway, he pushes down their shoulders with his other hand and rolls over them to once again escape. *Fade-away - (2-hit combo) A sort of evasive skill that begins with a fade-away jump back kick. Sho then transitions into a another back kick. These moves are not meant to specifically block but to push Sho out and away from the attacks. *Forwards Evade - (2-hit combo) Sho rushes forwards and slashes twice horizontally. If the enemy ducks, he rolls over their back. If they parry, Sho grabs their shoulder and hurls himself past them. *Checked Foot - (5-hit combo) A skill that starts when Sho steps in to dodge an enemy's attack. He then side kicks and whirls to strike with his other foot, pushing himself forwards and past the enemy. Still close and behind, he finishes the combo with a hook kick and then ducks to use his dagger in slashes. *Retreating Kicks - (6-hit evade) A series of retreating back kicks to evade the enemy, making and maintaining distance. *Deadly Kicks - (12-hit combo) By utilizing his martial arts skill, Sho unleashes a barrage of kicks. There is a double kick hidden inside the combo that is meant to either clamp down on the enemy's weapon or check it away from Sho. Known Replicated Skills One Handed Jian * * * * * * * *Quick Draw - (1-hit strike) A single skill that quickly unsheathes his weapon in an upward slash. * * *Triple Circles - (3-hit combo) A series of three slashes while spinning on his feet and heels. Rotates around the enemy and slashes downwards. * * * *Star Slashes - (5-hit combo) - A skill that slashes in the shape of a star. *Whirling Slashes - (5-hit combo) - A skill that utilizes circular spins to slash at the enemy. Starts with a spinning vertical jumping slash. *Twirling Retreat - (6-hit combo) Sho spins towards his stomach and in a 360 retreat. He slashes upwards everytime he comes back to the starting position. The skill is evasive and mainly defensive in nature. *Circle Rolling Slashes - (6-hit combo) In the Bagua stance, Sho evades the first attack and slashes upward before rolling to the side and kicking the enemy's legs to trip them. He then finishes off the four attacks with rolls and slashes. Deer Horn Knives * * * * * * * * * * * * Double Headed Spear *Javelin Toss - (1-hit strike) A skill that throws the spear forwards. * * * * * * * One Handed Dagger *Quick Draw - (1-hit strike) A single skill that quickly unsheathes his weapon in an upward slash. *Assassinate - (1-hit strike) A powerful stab to the enemy's back that deals up to 60% damage. Can only be done behind a foe. Armor and such still applies but the blow will most likely be between a chink of armor. Afterwards, it decreases the user's attack and stealth by 80% for 1 minute. *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two basic stabs at the enemy. *Armpit Strikes - (2-hit combo) Two stabs at the enemy's armpits followed by a roll to the side. *Icy Edge - (3-hit combo) A combo that slices at the enemy's throat. *Body Shots - (3-hit combo) Two quick strikes to the chest followed by a retreating back kick. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Whispering Blade (4-hit combo) Two downward slashes followed by a roll and two back bend strikes to the chest. *Poisonous Blade - (5-hit combo) Strikes and stabs with a poisoned dagger. Has a high chance to poison the enemy. *Thief's Quickness - (5-hit combo) Quick series of stabs to the chest. *Slipping Shadow - (6-hit combo) A skill that slips underneath the enemy's strike and whirls the dagger over Sho's head to block any follow ups. Now behind the enemy, he stabs 3 times at the foe's back. He then leaps forwards and stabs two times at the neck. *Whirling Light - (6-hit combo) Spins down and slashes the enemy's side. Sho then keeps moving in a circle, slicing and slashing at a rapid rate. The final attack is a whirling retreating hook kick. Known Users *Sho Category:Skill Category:Unique Skills